


Prodigy Drabbles

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cats, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Reiji and Serena being cute. Drabbles range in rating.





	1. After-sex Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> mmm, I love them.

Reiji’s skin is warm and just a bit sweaty, but Serena doesn’t mind that much as she wraps her arms around him. He runs a hand through her loose hair, and she sighs and closes her eyes.

“You need to work a bit more on your endurance,” she says bluntly, and it prompts a small chuckle from her boyfriend.

“I’ll take that into consideration,” he says, shifting onto his side to wrap his arm around her waist. 

“Should I file a formal complaint? Maybe you’ll remember it if you get it in writing.”

“I always remember what you tell me.”

She wants to call him a liar, but he does have a point. So instead, Serena huffs and nuzzles against his chest. “Mmm. Just shut up and let me sleep.”

She can  _hear_  the smirk in his voice. “Still not tired?”


	2. Cat-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena looks after the cats while Reiji is out.

Reiji’s cat is creepily like him, Serena realizes.

She’s sitting on Reiji’s leather couch, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed as she watches Moonlight and her own cat, King, interact. King acts just like a regular cat: He has moments of craziness and naughtiness–like the one time he looked straight at Serena while he knocked over a glass of wine–and times when he naps and cleans himself.

Moonlight, however, is a cold, manipulative little bitch.

She’ll be completely well-mannered when around people, and though King loves to play, she never rises to the bait. She’ll just stare coolly back at him, not doing so much as twitching her tail.

King likes to come to you when you call his name. Moonlight will look at you from afar as if you were a peasant.

Though King keeps his black fur clean, it’s always messed up somehow and usually on end. Moonlight’s silvery fur is slick and she meticulously grooms it. Even her face has some markings on it that look like goddamn glasses if you look at her the right way.

She’ll nip at King sometimes when he’s napping, and then hurriedly return to normal when he startles, as if nothing’s happened. She’s got Reiji trained to play with her on command, or to give her a treat if she cocks her head just the right way. 

But worst of all, Serena knows, is when Moonlight stares at her and Reiji when they kiss–and worse, she always seems to be in Reiji’s room when things get a little more heated.

“He’s not yours, you know,” Serena says to Moonlight. Currently, the silvery cat is laying on the coffee table with her legs tucked beneath her. Moonlight stares straight back at her and twitches her ear.

“You’ve got him trained, but you don’t have me trained,” Serena says. “I’m not your pet.”

Moonlight flicks her tail once, keeping that cool look on her face.

“God, you’re a little bitch, aren’t you?” Serena mutters.

“I’m sorry, who’s ‘a little bitch’?”

She starts and looks toward the door to find Reiji coming in quietly, a small smirk on his face. “Were you talking to yourself, or to the cat?”

She flushes, embarrassed and angry. “Nothing.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Moonlight sits up, stretches, and then jumps down from the table and slinks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Reiji can’t stop staring at her beaming smile.

Serena notices, of course, and her cheeks go red but she can’t stop even though it seems to make her angry with herself. “Come on, Reiji,” she says, grabbing him by the hand. He’s wearing white gloves that go with his black suit, and at once he’s grateful it hides his sweaty hands and resentful that it keeps him from feeling her skin.

“Okay,” he says, following her out onto the dance floor. The multicolored lights have turned to more subdued blues and greens as the music slows its pace. Her red, sequined dress glimmers, and he’s pretty sure she’s an angel.

An ill-tempered, stubborn angel, but an angel nonetheless.

“You remember those dance lessons I gave you, right?” she says, pulling him close so that he can put a hand on her waist. Her tone is somewhere in-between sweet and snappy.

“How could I forget?” he asks, seamlessly falling into step behind her lead. “You haven’t stopped teaching me for at least three weeks.”

“I just want to make sure I’m not dragged down by my lousy partner, is all,” she says, but all the same, she pulls him even closer so that they’re chest-to-chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena rests with her head on Reiji’s leg, a sigh escaping her lips. “I know Yuzu’s deck inside and out at this point.”

“I’m the same with Yuya,” he says, petting Serena’s hair. She feels a little like his cat, which causes a flash of irritation to course through her–his cat his a little bitch–but then his fingers tangle in her hair pleasantly and she resists the urge to smile.

“I’m tired of dueling you, too,” she snaps, crossing her arms. “Find me someone new to duel.”

He lets out just a tiny chuckle. “As soon as you do the same for me.”

She scoffs. “People are lining up for the chance to duel you.”

“Not all of them are worthy, you know.”

“Man, you’ve got a stick up your ass, don’t you?”

“Like a certain someone else whom I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kiss on a scar"

Reiji’s long, thin fingers trace over Serena’s arms and legs. “I can’t believe you have all these scars.”

“They’re from escape attempts,” she says in her usual curt manner. Even when they’re curled up like this, she’s the same as always, and Reiji loves her for it. “The ones on my knees are pretty bad. Fell down trying to scale a wall.”

“Very brave,” he chuckles, imagining the scene in his head of a tiny version of Serena, her little legs wheeling around as she tries to get over the lip of a wall. Serena seems to read his mind and whacks him in the side of the head, but he knows what her punch is like and that’s not one of them.

The rest of her body is smooth, nearly flawless, but then his gaze catches sight of something on her stomach. “What’s this?” he asks, tracing a small scar just above her hipbone. 

Serena frowns and lifts her head up a little. “Oh,” she says. “That was appendicitis.”

Reiji chuckles again and leans down to peck his lips over the scar. “Very brave, indeed.”

“Shut up.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other (er, didn't fully follow this, but I had fun)

“…I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Serena admits, her body stiff and her face red. At one point in her life she wouldn’t even be embarrassed by this–when did she learn about what  _kisses_  were, anyway? Not too long ago–but lately the fact that she still knows so little about the world eats away at her stomach.

At least Reiji’s face is a little red, too. “Would you like me to teach you?”

“I know how it’s done,” she snaps. “Besides, how many people have  _you_  kissed?”

“I’ve done it just once,” he says. “Out of curiosity more than anything else. I did not…  _like_  the other person.”

“But you like me.”

“Well, I have told you as much.”

Serena’s fists tremble. “Just–shut up and kiss me already.”

“Okay.” He leans forward, bending, and she has to stand on her toes. Their lips meet, but neither moves them–it’s just a simple touch.

Reiji pulls away for just an inch after a moment, his face a rare mess of emotions. “Well–”

Serena darts forward, pressing her lips against his, but this time with more force behind it, and definitely more passion–but Reiji freezes up completely, and then he rears back, though he’s careful to keep her from losing her balance.

“What was that?” he asks, eyes wide.

She frowns. “A kiss, what else?”

“That kind happens in movies, not real ones.” He pauses. “Has Yuzu been showing you romance movies?”

Serena tips her head. “Yeah. Doesn’t everyone watch them?”


	7. Meant to Be, Too Far Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title was the prompt. also like, this is one of the few instances you'll find me writing post-canon cuz... I have to admit, the angst was too good to pass up

“Ah, Reiji. Do you have a second?”

He stops in the hallway. He can hear the roaring crowd in the stands overhead, but they seem distant, muted. He turns back to her. “What is it, Hiiragi-san?”

Yuzu smiles at him, but it doesn’t quite meet her eyes. She’s told him several times to call her “Yuzu,” but if he ever does, he always prefaces it with her surname and suffixes it with an honorific. 

He has to keep her far apart. Even if when he looks in her eyes, all he can see is Serena.

Yuzu holds out a tablet. “I wanted to know if you had given any thought to the next tournament,” she says. “I have a list of those who have signed up already… I… also wanted to know if you would be joining in, since there’s a rank for pros.”

“I will be in it,” he says curtly. “I assume Yuya will be as well?”

Yuzu nods. “He says he wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Well, I look forward to it.” Reiji starts to turn around, but then, Yuzu’s hand flashes out to grab his wrist. He freezes, turning back to her.

Her eyes are narrowed, a frown on her face, and this time, Reiji  _knows_  he’s looking at Serena.

There’s no pulling out of her grasp, and no fighting when she pulls him against her, placing a kiss on his lips.

But he doesn’t return it, doesn’t embrace her, and when she finally pulls away, there are frustrated tears in her eyes.

“Why?” she pleads.

His fingers tighten into a fist. “You’re too far away.”


End file.
